Manche Dinge müssen geschehen
by darkwings1
Summary: Sie werden diesen Brief jetzt wahrscheinlich einfach zerreisen oder in Flammen aufgehen lassen oder sonst etwas damit machen, da alles gesagt ist, was zu sagen war, alles was wichtig war. Vielleicht, ganz vielleicht lesen Sie ja aber doch weiter...
1. Chapter 1

Hei, wieder was neues von mir.

Ähnlichkeiten zu anderen Fics sind nicht beabsichtig, wenn es doch vorkommen sollte: sorry.

Disklaimer: alles nicht meins…

Ich würde mich wirklich, wirklich sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr doll über ein review freuen, ja?

Teil: 1/ 5

Aus der Sicht einer alten Fledermaus:

* * *

Teil 1: 

Hallo Harry.

Ja, Harry! Nicht mehr Potter.  
Heute kann ich das sagen, damals konnte ich es nicht.

Heute sehe ich dich und nicht mehr das, was ich sehen wollte. Heute sehe ich einen Grabstein, nun **_das_** ist natürlich nicht das, was ich sehen wollte…

Im Gedenken an  
_Harry James Potter _

Das ist es was ich sehe… Harry… nicht James, nicht den Gryffindor, nicht den Jungen, der lebt…lebte… nicht den Helden…. Ich sehe dich… ich sah dich…und ich bin froh, dass es dich gab.

„_Du arroganter, kleiner Nichtsnutz! Du bildest dir wohl sehr viel auf deine dumme, kleine Narbe ein! Glaubst du etwa, du wärst etwas Besonderes? Dann werde ich das Gegenteil beweisen! Nachsitzen, Potter!"  
„Warum, zum Teufel? Ich hab verdammt noch mal nichts getan!"  
„Doch Potter, sie existieren!"_

Jetzt weiß ich, dass ich froh bin dich kennen gelernt zu haben, nicht nur weil du uns befreit hast, sondern weil du mich verändert hast. Sicher, ich bin noch immer die gleiche bösartige, kalte, gehässige, arrogante Fledermaus, ich ziehe noch immer Gryffindors grundlos Punkte ab, ich bin noch immer so unnahbar wie eh und je. Doch wenn ich mich selbst anschaue, dann sehe ich, wie sehr ich mich verändert habe. Du hast mir meine Maske genommen, sodass ich mich nicht mehr vor mir selbst verstecken kann aber ich habe noch immer genügend Stolz, es mir einzugestehen.

Es ist schon komisch, was ein Brief, der um die falsche Zeit zugestellt wurde, alles verändern kann.

-------------------------------------------

Es war schon spät, schon weit nach Mitternacht, als mich eine Eule beim Korrigieren der Zaubertrankaufsätze der 3. Klasse Huffellpuff störte, was mal wieder kein sonderliches Ruhmesblatt der Schüler war. Brachte ich ihnen eigentlich überhaupt nichts bei?

_Professor Snape,_

_wenn Sie dieser Brief erreicht wird alles zu ende sein, die Schlacht geschlagen und Voldemort tot. _

_Ja tot, ich habe die Lösung gefunden, ich weiß, wie Voldemort für immer verschwinden wird. Erinnern Sie sich noch an das, was Sie über mich und meine Narbe gesagt haben, dass sie mich zu nichts Besonderes macht? Sicher, Sie haben es oft genug getan. Ich stimme Ihnen voll und ganz zu, ich bin nichts Besonderes, ich bin nur ein Werkzeug und dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst.  
Aber SIE, sie ist etwas besonderes, sie ist der Schlüssel, der Schlüssel zu Voldemorts Vernichtung. Ich sage Ihnen das, damit Sie, wenn mein Tod bekannt wird, Sie den Menschen eine Erklärung geben können. _

_Ja, mein Tod. Ich habe Wochen, Monate vielleicht auch Jahre darüber gebrütet, aber jetzt bin ich mir sicher, wenn er mich tötet wird die Verbindung durch die Narbe ihn mitreisen. Es ist so einfach, eigentlich….._

_Deswegen schreibe ich ja auch Ihnen, von Ihnen weiß ich, dass Sie mich nicht als großen Helden hinstellen werden, der ich ja auch nicht bin. Dass Sie aus dem, was ich tue nicht die heroischste Tat der Geschichte machen werden, denn das ist sie nicht, das ist es nicht….._

_Wenn Sie jetzt der ganzen Welt erzählen wollen, was ich doch für ein dummer Stümper gewesen bin, dass ich immer nur Glück gehabt habe, dann tun Sie es. Mich stört es nicht mehr und hätte es auch so nicht gestört, wie sagt man so schön?  
‚Meinen Segen haben Sie.'_

_Sie werden diesen Brief jetzt wahrscheinlich einfach zerreisen oder in Flammen aufgehen lassen oder sonst etwas damit machen, da alles gesagt ist, was zu sagen war, alles was wichtig war…. _

_Vielleicht, ganz vielleicht lesen Sie ja aber doch weiter, vielleicht, auch wenn mir der Glaube daran doch fehlt, aber Wunder gibt es immer wieder und wie Sie selber ja schon so oft gesagt haben, hatte ich ja immer Glück._

_Ich weiß, dass ich diese Zeilen niemals schreiben sollte, da es eigentlich zu gefährlich ist, wenn sie irgendjemand in die Finger bekommen würde, wäre ihr Bild von ihrem Helden zerstört und mein Opfer sinnlos, genauso wie Ihre Arbeit. _

_Aber es gibt noch einige Dinge, die ich loswerden möchte. Ich muss endlich die Worte loswerden, die schon so lange auf meiner Seele brennen. Normalerweise ist es leichter solche Dinge aufzuschreiben und da mir ja sowieso keinen zuhören würde, schon gar nicht Sie, werde ich das auch tun und vielleicht, vielleicht lesen Sie ihn ja doch …._

* * *

**Tbc  
**kleines Review da lassen, ja? 


	2. Teil: 2

Hei.  
Hier ist der Rest des Briefes, aber es geht danach noch weiter :-)

Teil: 2/5

Harrys Brief:

_

* * *

__Ich kenne Sie jetzt schon über 7 Jahre.  
7 Jahre lang waren wir Feinde.  
Sie hassten mich dafür, dass ich in Ihren Augen genauso wie mein Vater war und ich hasste Sie dafür, dass Sie mir nicht die Chance gaben, zu beweisen, dass ich eben nicht wie mein Vater war._

_Nun, das war zumindest am Anfang so. Bevor mir bewusst wurde was Sie eigentlich tun, was Sie riskieren. Ich sah es jede Nacht. Jede Nacht, sah ich wie er hilflose Menschen oft auch Muggel folterte…_

_Je öfter ich das sah, je mehr mir bewusst wurde was Sie eigentlich tun, desto mehr schwand auch mein Hass gegen Sie.  
Gut, wir wären wahrscheinlich nie beste Freunde geworden, dafür stand zu viel zwischen uns, aber vielleicht, vielleichthätten wir ja aufgehört einander anzufeinden?  
Ich weiß es nicht!  
Aber je älter ich wurde, desto mehr bewunderte ich Sie.  
Ich habe es mir niemals anmerken lassen, aber ich habe es getan und tue es auch jetzt, als ich diesen Brief schreibe. Wahrscheinlich ist auch das der Grund weshalb ich Ihnen schreibe, von alle den Menschen ausgerechnet Ihnen._

_Ja, Du hast richtig gelesen, ich bewundere Dich.  
Spätestens jetzt wird dieser Brief als ein Häufchen Asche enden, schade._

_Denn eigentlich wollte ich mich bei Dir bedanken, darum schreibe ich diesen Brief.  
Ich wünschte, ich könnte es Dir persönlich sagen, aber das ist so abwegig, dass allein daran zu denken schon wahnsinnig ist. Und deshalb sage ich es Dir nun auf diesem Weg…_

_Ich wollte mich dafür bedanken, dass Du versucht hast mir Okklumentik beizubringen, obwohl Du sicher besseres zu tun hattest. Es tut mir leid, dass Dein Bemühen umsonst war, es tut mir leid.  
Und ich wollte mich dafür bedanken, dass Du die Gefahr immer wieder auf Dich nimmst und zu Voldemort zurückkehrst. Ohne Dich könnten wir Überhauptnichts unternehmen. Ich weiß, dass die Meisten überhaupt nicht wissen, was Du eigentlich für uns tust, sie nehmen es als eine Selbstverständlichkeit hin, aber das tue ich nicht.  
Ich nicht!  
Ich sehe jede Nacht, was für ein Risiko Du eingehst und ich wünschte, Du würdest es nicht tun._

_Und ich weiß, dass sich noch niemand bei Dir dafür bedankt hat, dass Du immer wieder dein Leben für uns riskierst und das will ich hiermit nachholen. Danke.  
Du bist der Held, den sie alle in mir sehen und der ich nicht bin, Du schon._

_Danke! _

_Ich sehe direkt schon vor mir, wie die Flammen das Pergament ergreifen und langsam verschlingen. Aber ich hatte ja immer schon Glück._

_Vermutlich glaubst Du, ich hätte Dich in letzter Zeit mehr den je gehasst, dass ich Dir die Schuld an Sirius Tod gebe, aber das tue ich nicht.  
Und ich hasse Dich auch nicht.  
Ich habe versucht Dich zu schützen, vergeblich. Ich weiß, dass Du niemals etwas **nicht **tun würdest wenn Du die Gelegenheit dazu hättest. Das ist noch so eine Sache, um die ich Dich beneide und wofür ich Dich bewundere._

_Ich hätte eine Menge Leute das Leben retten können, oder zumindest bewahren können, wenn ich sie davon abgehalten hätte, sich für mich zu opfern. Wenn ich doch nur nicht so dumm gewesen wäre! Ich hätte sie retten sollen und sie sind für mich gestorben. Ich bin schuldig.  
_

_Die ganzen letzten Jahre bestanden nur aus Überlegungen wie Voldemort zu besiegen ist und wie ich meine Freunde beschützen kann._

_Meine Freunde.  
Sie haben nie wirklich mich gesehen, gut daran bin ich wohl selber schuld, ich zeige ihnen nicht mein wahres Gesicht, nicht meine Leere. Alles was sie sehen ist eine Maske. Aber ich wollte sie doch nur schützen, ich wollte ihnen die Gelegenheit geben richtig zu leben, das Erwachsen werden zu genießen. Etwas was ich nie konnte. Man wird nun mal erwachsen wenn man immer wieder die Menschen, die einem am nächsten stehen sterben sieht. Wenn man schon mit 11 Jahren eine Welt retten soll, da es die mächtigsten Zauberer nicht können. _

_Ja, ich weiß, dass ich nur ein Werkzeug war,… oder bin?  
Und wenn ich meine Aufgabe erfüllt habe, habe ich ausgedient und werde vergessen, zu mindest nach einiger Zeit._

_Ich weiß das und ich habe es akzeptiert, aber sie könnten das nie verstehen, so wie sie auch meine Dunkelheit und meine Leere nicht verstehen würde…._

_Ja, Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, ist nichts anderes als zerbrochen. Meine Hände sind voll Blut und ich kann nicht mehr davon rennen, nicht vor mir,  
ich kann mich nicht mehr verstecken, vor mir  
und ich bin verloren, in mir selbst.  
Ja, ich bin zerbrochen und am Ende.  
Ich gebe es zu, frei und unverhohlen und wenn sie nicht so dumm wäre, würde es auch jeder sehen. Aber so sind sie nun mal. Sie leben in ihrer eigenen kleinen, heilen Welt. Solange es ihnen gut geht, kümmern sie sich nicht um das, was um sie passiert. Kümmern sich nicht um das Elend um sie herum, nicht um die Toten, zwischen denen sie stehen, denn sie wollen es nicht sehen. Es macht sie traurig, es lenkt sie ab. Und darum schließen sie ihre Augen und ignorieren das Offensichtliche. _

_Aber ich kann das nicht, egal wie sehr ich es auch versuche, ich kann es nicht.  
Wie oft konnte ich nicht schlafen? Nächte lang? Ich weiß es nicht, aber so oft ich auch versucht habe die Erinnerung an die Bilder in meinem Kopf zu verdrängen wurden sie nur umso deutlicher. Sie verfolgen mich, sie sind in meinen Träumen und begleiten mich bei jedem Schritt, den ich tue. Sie reißt mich in Stücke und manchmal bin ich mir sicher, dass niemand überleben wird, dass dieser Wahnsinn niemals enden wird, dass alles verloren ist._

_Ich bin zerbrochen und ich bin schuldig._

_Ich weiß, Du wirst mir nicht glauben, aber ich wusste immer das es so kommen muss, spätestens seit ich von der Prophezeiung erfahren haben aber ich glaube, nein ich weiß, dass ich es schon davor spürte, irgendwie, ich weiß nicht…  
Ich wusste immer dieser Tag würde einmal kommen, aber ich habe ihn nicht gefürchtet, denn wenn man fürchtet, hat man etwas zu verlieren und ich habe nie etwas besessen, das es etwas wert war. _

_Klar, ich habe Freunde, Menschen die mich lieben, die ich liebe, aber vielleicht ist das ja nicht genug?  
Wer weiß?  
Vielleicht fällt es mir deswegen ja so leicht Abschied zu nehmen, fällt es mir eigentlich leicht?  
Tut es das?  
Ich weiß nicht, wahrscheinlich schon, aber warum schreibe ich dann diesen Brief, und ausgerechnet Dir?  
Nur um mich zu bedanken? Ich weiß nicht….._

_Man sagt, dass sich dort, wo sich eine Tür schließt, augenblicklich eine andere Türe auftut und einen anderen Weg, andere Möglichkeiten offenbart. Das scheint vorerst eine außerordentlich schöne Hoffnung zu sein, nämlich die Gewissheit, dass es immer noch einen anderen Weg, einen Ausweg gibt und dass man folglich niemals endgültig vor verschlossenen Türen steht.  
Ich weiß das und ich weiß auch, dass es bedeutet, es könnte vielleicht auch einen anderen Weg geben, vielleicht müsste ich nicht sterben, vielleicht…. _

_Aber so viele Menschen, die ich geliebt habe und die mich geliebt haben, haben sich für mich geopfert.  
Glaubst Du ich könnte mit diesem Wissen weiterleben? _

_Manche Dinge müssen einfach passieren und damit wären wir, wäre ich, am Ende angelang… am Ende.  
Ich bin so viele Tode gestorben, jedes mal aufs Neue, wenn er mir einen meiner Freunde nahm, jeden Tag, die letzten Jahre._

_Also bitte sei mir nicht böse, dass ich gewählt habe so zu sterben.  
Aber sieh es so: Ich will keinen Heldentod sterben, ich will nur erlöst werden_

_  
Leb wohl _

Harry James Potter

_  
P.S. Wenn du tatsächlich bis hier hergelesen haben, tut es mir leid, dass du vor kurzem, als der Dunkle Lord starb, Schmerzen in deinem Mal hattest, aber nun hast du wenigstens eine Erklärung dafür._

**Tbc**

* * *

Review? Bütte... 


	3. Teil: 3

Und schon geht es weiter.

Das hier ist ziemlich verwirrend, ich weiß, war aber so geplant .

Teilweise spielt es in der Vergangenheit, also direkt nachdem Sev den Brief von Harry bekommen hat und teilweise als Sev am Grab steht und zu Harry spricht..

Sevs Pov:

* * *

Dass es deine Eule war, erfuhr ich erst später. Ein außergewöhnlich kluges Tier. Hätte sie den Brief, wie du ihr sicherlich aufgetragen hattest, erst am Morgen zugestellt wäre jetzt wahrscheinlich vieles anders. Ich wäre anders.

Der Augenblick, indem ich deinen Brief in den Händen hielt, hätte mein Triumph sein können.  
Mein Triumph,  
mein Sieg.  
Aber er war es nicht.

Früher wollte ich nichts sehnlicher, als dich wimmernd und besiegt am Boden zu sehen und dieser Brief, war der Moment, indem ich es tat.  
Du hast vor mir deine Maske abgenommen und ich hätte über dich lachen und dich verhöhnen können. Ich hätte, aber ich habe nicht. Denn dieser Augenblick, deine Worte und meine Reaktion waren der Grund, warum ich realisierte, wie sehr du mich verändert hast.

Ja, ich bin mir bewusst, dass ich mich verändert habe, dass du mich verändert hast, auch wenn es vielleicht niemand sieht.  
Du hast mich verändert, du hast mir vielleicht nicht meinen Stolz genommen, nicht meine Beherrschung und nicht das Gefühl, euch allen überlegen zu sein, aber du hast mir die Fähigkeit genommen, mich vor mir selbst zu verstecken, du hast mir meine Maske abgenommen.  
Gerade das wollte ich nie, denn es war der einzige Schutz, der mir half, zu überleben. Doch du hast mich berührt. Deine Gebrochenheit und deine Dunkelheit zeigten mir, dass du eben nicht der naive Gryffindor warst, den ich in dir sah.  
Du hast mein Herz berührt, von dem ich annahm ich besäße es nicht einmal.

Ich konnte dir keine Hilfe geben, aber dafür etwas, dass dir niemand sonst geben kann: Verständnis.  
Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn man sich vor sich selbst versteckt, wenn man sich selbst belügt.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich nun davon halten soll, ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich nun verhalten soll. Ich hasse dich nicht, nicht mehr. Aber nachdem was zwischen uns steht wären wir niemals Freunde geworden, was nicht nur daran liegt, dass du tot bist, denn eigentlich sind wir so verschieden wie Tag und Nacht.

Slytherin und Gryffindor eben.  
Die einzigste Gemeinsamkeit ist unsere eigene Dunkelheit und die Tatsache, dass wir beide Masken tragen, vor der Welt und vor uns selbst.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als mir klar wurde, was mir dieser Brief gerade mitgeteilt hattest, wusste ich zuerst nicht was ich tun sollte, was ich denken sollte. Ich war frei! Es war vorbei!

Und dann wurde mir klar, dass es doch nicht vorbei war, denn das Brennen des Males, so wie er es beschrieben hatte, war noch nicht eingetreten. Noch lebte der Dunkle Lord und somit auch er, da war ich mir sicher. Nur wie lange noch?

Wieder fiel mein Blick auf seinen Brief.

…_.aber das tue ich nicht. Und ich hasse Dich auch nicht. Ich habe versucht Dich zu schützen, vergeblich. Ich weiß, dass Du niemals etwas nicht tun würdest wenn Du die Gelegenheit dazu hättest. Das ist noch so eine Sache, um die ich Dich beneide und wofür ich Dich bewundere._

_Ich hätte eine Menge Leute das Leben retten können, oder zumindest bewahren können, wenn ich sie davon abgehalten hätte, sich für mich zu opfern. Wenn ich doch nur nicht so dumm gewesen wäre! Ich hätte sie retten sollen und sie sind für mich gestorben. Ich bin schuldig…._

Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich würde nicht untätig hier herum sitzen und mich mit den Geschreibsel von den Unfähigsten der Unfähigsten herumschlagen, während er da draußen irgendwo mal wieder so etwas beschießen gyffindormäßiges abzogst, dass mir schlecht wurde. Vor allem bei dem Gedanken, wie gut er doch nach Slytherin gepasst hätte.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich bin der böse Slytherin, ich bin gerissen und hinterhältig und dass nur, weil ich denke bevor ich handle.  
Ich kann euch Gryffindors einfach nicht verstehen. Ihr tut das Erste, was euch in den Sinn kommt, lasst euch von euern Gefühlen leiten und Urteilen viel zu schnell, ihr denkt nie darüber nach, was für Folgen euers Handeln haben könnte. Ihr seid eigentlich so dumm!

Und von all den Gryffindors, unter denen ich stehe warst du der Obergryffindor. Du verkörpertest alles woran sie glaubten, du verkörpertest die Hoffnung und das Licht. Und doch bist du der einzigste der mich je überrascht hat. Ausgerechnet du, bei dem ich am wenigsten erwartet hätte, dass er so etwas wie Vernunft besitzt. Ausgerechnet du, der Junge der lebt, hast so eine kühle Berechnung gezeigt, dass das gesamte Haus Slytherin vor Neid erblast wäre, wenn sie es denn erfahren hätten.

Eine weitere Lektion, die ich jetzt lernen musste war zu akzeptieren, war, dass ich dich nicht mehr hasse.

**Tbc

* * *

**

Kurz, ja.. Aber trotzdem ein Review gelle! 


	4. Tei: 4

Hi.

Is wieder genauso verwirrend, wie schon das letzte cap. ( zu mindest hoff ich das, da es ja eigentlich irgendwie geplant war, aber irgendwie is au nichts so gelaufen, wie geplant)

Teil: 4/ 5

Sevs. Pov.

* * *

Müde schleppe ich mich den Krater herunter. Was für eine Macht musste hier getobt haben? Ich konnte es sehen, die Druckwelle, die Magie, die hier frei gesetzt wurde.  
Es ist erst wenige Minuten her und die Luft knistert noch. 

Um mich herum bewusstlose Todesser, viele mit Schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.  
Oh ja, nicht nur das Mal schmerzte als der Dunkle Lord ins Graß bis.  
Es fühlte sich an als würde glühende Lava durch den Körper rinnen, ich höre noch immer die Schreie der Todesser, Schreie des Schmerzes, der Überraschung, des Unglaubens, der Trauer.

Ja, der Dunkle Lord ist tot, kein Zweifel. Und er? Hatte er recht?

Wie viel Zeit ist vergangen, seit ich seinen Brief erhielt? Eine Stunde?  
Ich weiß es nicht, aber es kann nicht lange gewesen sein, denn ich bin sofort aufgebrochen.  
Vielleicht hätten wir ja gemeinsam doch noch einen besseren Weg.

Aber so wie es aussieht bin ich zu spät, viel zu spät.  
Wahrscheinlich bin ich einige Jahre zu spät, vielleicht hätte ich damals als ich ihn das erste Mal sah noch etwas ändern können, aber ich habe es nicht.

Unbewusst schüttle ich den Kopf und gehe weiter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Schon als ich dich das erste mal sah, war ich nicht sonderlich von dir angetan.  
Du warst zu klein, zu dünn und zu unscheinbar mit deiner Brille und deinen wirren Haaren, die das Einzige verdeckten, was dich vielleicht doch zu etwas Besonderem macht, die das einzigste verdecken, was dich von deinem Vater unterschied.

Die Narbe.  
Die Narbe, die dich berühmt machte.  
Der Fluch, der dich von all den anderen unterschied.  
Und das war sie, nicht wahr?  
Ein Fluch.  
Bisher hatte ich nie gesehen, dass sie dich zerstört hat.

Stattdessen habe ich immer versuch, dir dein Leben zur Hölle zu machen und immer wieder mit höhnischer Genugtuung registriert, dass es mir auch gelang.  
Ich war wohl der einzige, außer vielleicht Voldemort, der es immer wieder geschafft hat, dich bis aufs Blut zu reizen und dich zu demütigen. Ich wollte, dass du einmal nicht das bist, was allein dir sehen und ich wollte, dass auch du es siehst.  
Doch das, was du mir dann schließlich gezeigtest war ganz und gar nicht das, was ich erwartet hatte. Ich habe nie angenommen, dass du genauso eine Maske tragen könntest wie ich, ich hatte nie angenommen, einem gebrochenen und mit Dunkelheit erfüllten Jungen zu finden.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Widerwillig drehe ich mich von dem, was von dem einst so großen Dunklen Lord übrig ist weg.  
Es ist nicht mehr viel.

Langsam lasse ich meinen Blick umherschweifen, er muss hier auch irgendwo liegen. Genauso tot, genauso wie er es vorher gesagt hat.

„Meine.. Au…Aufgabe ist…er.. erfüllt.." Erschrocken fahre ich herum, als ich seine schwache Stimme höre.

Er lag wohl doch falsch!

„Potter!" keuche ich erschrocken und starre in Momente lang an.

Ich stehe noch immer unter Schock.  
Bei Merlin, er ist wirklich der Junge der lebt, oder lebte, wenn ich mir ihn so ansehe.  
Er ist mehr tot als lebendig.  
Seine Blässe würde im Moment sogar Draco Malfoy in den Schatten stellen, möge er mir diesen kleinen Vergleich verzeihen.

„Was zum Teufel hast du dir eigentlich gedacht, als du mal wieder auf eigene Faust losgezogen bist? Wie oft muss man dir noch den Hintern retten bevor du es begreifst? Im Schloss werden sie jetzt schon kurz vor dem Ausflippen sein, weil ihr kleines goldenes Lämmchen, mal wieder verschwunden ist!"

Eigentlich wollte ich ihn nicht anschreien, wirklich nicht.  
Ich denke, es war einfach nur der Schock und die Erleichterung, dass er doch noch lebt. Erleichterung?

Nein, Schock!

„Es…. tu…tut mir leid."  
Wenigstens hat er den Anstand zu lügen, aber irgendetwas stimmt nicht.  
Seine Stimme ist zu schwach.

Im nächsten Moment bin ich an seiner Seite und untersuchte ihn vorsichtig.  
Es steht verdammt schlecht um ihn.  
Doch als ich meinen Zauberstab hebe, um jeden Heilungsspruch den ich kenne, zu benutzen schüttelt er nur seinen Kopf.

„Ne..Nein. Es ist besser so. … Ich..hab..habe meine.. Au..Aufgabe erfüllt. Lass m.. mich gehen!"  
Ich muss meinen Kopf weiter zu ihm hinunter beugen, um ihn zu verstehen.

Ich weiß auch ohne es zu probieren, dass es hoffnungslos ist.  
Nichts kann diese Wunde heilen, jedenfalls nicht, wenn er es nicht will. Ich weiß, dass er es nicht will und genauso, dass ich ihn nicht umstimmen kann.

„Wa…Warum bi… hie.." Er versucht irgendetwas zu sagen oder zu fragen.

„Warum ich hier bin? Nun, Potter, so wie es scheint, bist du selbst zu blöd, um einer Eule einen Auftrag zu geben!"

Meine Worte sind barsch und ich weiß zum ersten mal in meinem Leben nicht, warum ich so kalt zu ihm bin.

„T-Tut mir Llleid..." der Junge atmet schwach aus.

„Ach sei doch still!"  
Aber dann wird mir klar, dass das wahrscheinlich seine letzten Worte sein werden und ich meine, dass ich ruhig anhören könnte. Immerhin sind es die letzten Worte eines siebzehnjährigen Junge, die Worte eines Jungen, der niemals wirklich eine Chance hatte, jedenfalls nicht wirklich, die Wort eines Jungen, der in meinen Armen stirbt.

„Hör mir gut zu, Potter. Ich werde es dir nur einmal sagen. Ich nehme dein Entschuldigung an und … danke!"  
Meine Stimme ist genauso leise, wie die seinige, aber ich glaube dennoch, dass er mich verstanden hat, denn ein leichtes Lächeln, ein echtes Lächeln, legt sich auf seine Züge und lässt die ganze Situation noch unwirklicher erscheinen.

Ich bin mir nicht bewusst, dass sich auch auf mein Gesicht ein kleines, jedoch auch ein echtes Lächeln legt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich habe dich beobachtet, ich sah wie du dich die Gänge schrittest, ich sah wie du den Kopf stolz erhoben hattest und ich sah wie du den Menschen etwas gabst, woran sie glauben konnten.

Ich sah wie du immer wieder aufstandest, wenn du am Boden warst und dabei lächeltest.  
Aber es war kein wirkliches Lächeln, eher eine Grimasse.

Ich glaube dieses eine mal im Krater war das einzige echte Lächeln, das ich bei dir sah.  
Es war das einzigste Mal, das du deine Maske abnahmst, hinter der du dich verstecktest. Aber ich verstehe dich. Ich verstehe dich, denn ich handle genau so wie du.

Alle glauben, ich sei die kalte unnahbare Fledermaus, vielleicht stimmt es ja auch teilweise, aber ohne sie, ohne meine Maske hätte ich nie so lange überlebt, genauso wie du.

**  
Tbc**

Review?  
Ich weiß selbst net, was ich davon halten sollt. Hat sich irgendwie anders entwickelt, als ich es geplant hatte…..


	5. ENDE

So und hier kommt dann der letzte Teil. _Worla_

Is wieder genauso, wie die davor….

Und Abschluss-REVIEW nicht vergessen, gelle?

* * *

RÜCKBLICK: 

_…………„Hör mir gut zu, Potter. Ich werde es dir nur einmal sagen. Ich nehme dein Entschuldigung an und … danke!" Meine Stimme ist genauso leise, wie die seinige, aber ich glaube dennoch, dass er mich verstanden hat, denn ein leichtes Lächeln, ein echtes Lächeln, legt sich auf seine Züge und lässt die ganze Situation noch unwirklicher erscheinen. _

_Ich bin mir nicht bewusst, dass sich auch auf mein Gesicht ein kleines, jedoch auch ein echtes Lächeln legt._

--------------------------------------------------------------

Plötzlich wird mir erst die ganze Tragweite dieses Augeblicks bewusst.  
Der Dunkle Lord ist vernichtet.  
Es wird Frieden geben.

Es wird tatsächlich wieder Frieden geben!

Und Harry Potter **stirbt** in meinen Armen und jetzt, jetzt da tatsächlich geschieht, was ich mir schon oft heimlich gewünscht habe, realisiere ich auf einmal, dass ich es gar nicht mehr will, vielleicht nie wollte.  
Ein unschuldiger Junge, wenn auch Gryffindor, stirbt und _ich_, ich lebe weiter.

Die Ironie des Lebens schafft es doch einmal mich zu verblüffen.

Das sind wahrscheinlich Potters letzte Augenblicke.

Es ist seltsam, dass ausgerechnet ich derjenige sein soll, der in diesem Moment an seiner Seite ist.  
Ich, ausgerechnet ich.  
Warum nicht einer seiner Freunde, einer der ihm nahe steht.  
Bei Merlin, ich glaube, jeder Mensch auf dieser verdammten Erde steht ihm wohl näher als ich, aber dennoch bin **ich** hier bei ihm.

_Weil manche Dinge einfach geschehen müssen._

Warum bin ich eigentlich allein hier her gekommen?  
Warum habe ich nicht seine Freunde mitgebracht?  
Warum?

Vielleicht, weil ich unbewusst seinen letzten Wunsch erfüllen wollte. Ich weiß nicht.

_Meine Freunde. Sie haben nie wirklich mich gesehen, gut daran bin ich wohl selber schuld, ich zeige ihnen nicht mein wahres Gesicht, nicht meine Leere. Alles was sie sehen ist eine Maske. Aber ich wollte sie doch nur schützen, ich wollte ihnen die Gelegenheit geben richtig zu leben, das Erwachsen werden zu genießen. Etwas was ich nie konnte._

Vielleicht doch.

Das ist das Ende, der Abschied.  
Es kommt mir alles so unwirklich vor.  
Das Schlachtfeld,  
der Tod,  
der Sieg.  
_Sein_ Sieg.

_Mein_ Abschied.

„Grüß den alten Flohfänger von mir, Harry!"

Er schließt seine Augen und ein sanfter Ausdruck legt sich auf seine Züge.

Die restliche Kraft hat seinen Körper verlassen.  
Er hat seinen Körper verlassen.  
Plötzlich bin ich alleine.

Ich behallte noch einige Zeit meine Position bei, er in meinen Armen. Doch schließlich lege ich ihn wieder auf den, mit Blut getränkten Grund und stehe ruckartig auf.  
Es gibt hier nichts mehr zu tun.  
Nichts.

Noch ein letztes mal senke ich meinen Blick auf den Jungen, den ich so lange hasste und der uns alle rettete.

Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebte. Der Goldjunge.  
Gut, er war anders, als ich immer dachte. Es war nicht so viel Gold an ihm, wie alle immer dachten und viel meht Dunkelheit, als selbst ich es je gesehen habe. Natürlich, er hat den Dunklen Lord vernichtet. Er hat seine Aufgabe erfüllt, er hat ausgedient.

_Ja, ich weiß, dass ich nur ein Werkzeug war,… oder bin? Und wenn ich meine Aufgabe erfüllt habe, habe ich ausgedient und werde vergessen, zu mindest nach einiger Zeit. _

Er hat ausgedient, aber ich denke nicht, dass ihn die Menschen vergessen werden. Dass** ich** ihn vergessen werde.

Aber er warschon immer eine komplizierte und ungünstige Mischung aus Gryffindor und Slytherin und so etwas geht nie gut.

Der Junge hat seine Aufgabe erledigt….

Aber er hat auch mehr getan.  
Er hat mein Herz berührt und er hat mich verändert.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Du hast ihn besiegt, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, das besiegt wirklich die richtige Wortwahl ist.  
Mitgenommen trifft es wahrscheinlich eher.

Alle sind froh, dass er weg ist.  
Alle sind erleichtert.  
Alle feiern deinen Sieg.  
Doch an deinem Tod, war nicht viel, das es verdient hätte gefeiert zu werden.

Nur ein Junge der starb, weil er für eine Welt kämpfen musste, die ihm keine Wahl ließ.

Sie feiern deinen Triumph, sie feiern ihren Helden.  
Ja, Helden, denn der bist du.  
Jetzt, wo ich deine Erlaubnis habe über dich herzu ziehen, macht es nicht mehr halb so viel Spaß wie früher.  
Jetzt kann ich nicht mehr deine Augen sehen, wie sie vor Hass funkeln und du mit aller Macht versuchtst dein Temperament zu unterdrücken. Ohne das ist es langweilig.  
Aber vielleicht ist es das auch, weil du mich verändert hast, vielleicht….

Oder weil man nicht schlecht über Tote redet, oder über Helden.

Nun ist nichts mehr, wie es einmal war.  
Nicht einmal ich.  
Du hast mir gezeigt, dass ich doch ein Herz habe, indem du es berührtest.  
Deine Leere und deine Zerbrochenheit haben sich heimlich hinein geschlichen.

Wir alle haben Narben davon getragen.  
Einige sieht man, so wie die Narbe auf meinem Arm, wo einst das Dunkle Mal prangte oder so wie deine Narbe. Der Schlüssel.

Andere sieht man nicht, so wie die zerbrochene Seele eines Kindes, das erwachsen werden musste und es dennoch nie wurde.

Diese Narben bleiben, man kann es nicht so einfach vergessen.

Es heiß immer, Helden seien große Männer, gut aussehend und charmant. Männer in goldenen Rüstungen. Könige und Ritter. Stark und Entschlossen, all zeit bereit große Taten zu vollbringen. Es heißt Helden würden keine Angst kennen. Helden seien frei und unsterblich.  
Aber solche Männer gibt es nicht.  
**Nein**, es gibt sie nicht.

Dein Grab gibt mir recht.

Ich glaube, die Menschen brauchen eine neue Definition vom Heldentum oder eine neue Generation von Helden, eins von beidem.

Komisch, dass ich mich schon wieder – wie so oft – in Ironie rette, um die Unsicherheit zu vertreiben, die komischerweise seit deinem Tod befangen hat.

Noch einmal blicke ich auf die Buchstaben vor ihm.

Harry Potter

_Harry  
_  
Es ist komisch, wie sehr sich alles in nur einer Nacht verändert hat.

Aber manche Dinge müssen einfach geschehen, nicht wahr?

* * *

_Fin  
_Ich weiß selbst net, was ich davon halten soll. Irgendwie ist alles anders gekommen, wie ich es geplant hatte.  
WAS haltet IHR davon? 


End file.
